In the construction of billy clubs commonly carried by law enforcement personnel, it is sometimes desirable to use the club for carrying a canister of tear gas which may be used in controlling a riot or other disturbance. It has also been determined that another form of billy club may be used by the driver of a truck or tractor and semi-trailer for checking the inflation of the tires on the truck and trailer. By bouncing a properly weighted club off of each tire, the driver can quickly determiner whether or not the air pressure within the tire is lower than desired. It has also been found desirable to adapt the billy club carried by a truck driver so that the club may be used for releasing the fifth wheel connection between the tractor and semi-trailer. While there have been various forms of billy clubs either constructed or proposed, none of the clubs provide all of the features and advantages mentioned above.